OhmToonz Compilation!
by SomethingCalledShips
Summary: A compilation of MiniCat-themed shorts! Read with caution: there will be fluff and there will be smut!
1. RQ- A Good Man

Night time always made Ohm feel more alive. The smell of car fumes wafting up between buildings burned the hairs in his nose. The sounds of pedestrians' feet clicking on the cracked concrete buzzed in his ears. The feel of the slightly damp air, threatening rain gently coated his skin, cooling him and the metal of his Bolt Action SSG in his hands.

Ohm loved the night, and laid down on the concrete roof of a twelve story building as he waited for his perfect chance, the night was his protection.

He'd been motionless on the ground with his eye pressed to the sight for over fifteen minutes now. His target was reclined slightly in a wheeling desk chair, bored in whatever meeting he was in currently. His business suit-covered elbow was propped up on the dark wood table, the side of his head resting in his hand. He kept drooping slightly, then jerking slightly up, alert after suddenly falling asleep. It made Ohm grin every time. Oh well, Ohm will take the poor man out of his misery soon enough.

His opportunity was coming soon, and Ohm deftly readied his gun. The aim was simple, stop the guy from finalizing whatever deal he was making currently. Normally, Ohm would have just planted a bullet in the man's forehead before he walked in, but he hadn't. The poor guy clearly didn't want be here, so Ohm just let him suffer through the meeting. Now, he only had a few seconds before he and his business partners shook hands to kill him.

Oh well.

The guy stood, brushing off his tuxedo jacket, laughing at something one of the men across the table was saying. Ohm smiled, the cross hairs of his sight never leaving the back of the man's head. With a small exhale, Ohm squeezed the trigger, the bullet cutting silently through the air, piercing the glass window with little shatter, and sinking itself in the back of the man's head. Ohm's target froze, swaying slightly before collapsing face first onto the table. The men in the room with him stepped back, stunned, before running out of the room, one of them already on his phone calling someone.

Ohm rolled onto his back, pulling his gun onto his chest as he unbolted the sight off his gun. He slipped it back into the case laid neatly next to him on his left, clipping the case shut before looking over the edge of the building back into the meeting room. He could see guards in there, most hovering over the dead man, another was looking at the puncture hole in the glass. There eyes met, and Ohm felt the blood drain from his face as the guard's eyes sought him out in the darkness. Ohm wiped himself out of sight, sinking down onto the floor of the concrete roof, steadying his hammering heart. After a long pause, he rolled onto his front, pushing himself up onto all fours and crawling away with his gear dragging along. Once he got to the center of the roof, he stood up and broke into a quiet sprint. There was a fire escape ladder to the back right side of the building, and Ohm made straight for it, jumping down and skipping steps in his hurriedness to get away. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of those guard's eyes on him, following him no matter where he ran. It wasn't until he hit the concrete sidewalk that he paused for a breath, but only for a second. His car was hidden in the shadows, and Ohm threw is gear into the backseat before jumping into the drivers seat. He pulled out his keys, fumbling slightly and dropping them on the floor. Swearing, Ohm picked them up, slotting them into the ignition and feeling the car hum silently to life. Ohm gripped the wheel, finally turning his attention to the road only to fell his heart skip a beat. The guard was blocking him from going back onto the street, his figure illuminated by the lights of sidewalk lamps and buildings behind him.

Ohm didn't move, unable to think of anything for a few painfully long seconds. Finally, he found the ability to think and move again, and slammed the car into driver. He roared towards the guard, who ducked out of the way as the car came speeding past. In that split second before Ohm screeched onto the street and sped off into the night, the two men locked eyes again. Ohm could make out his face in the dim light, small eyes with thick brown beard and hair, a cockiness dancing in his brown eyes masked only by a quiet collectedness. It was haunting, and Ohm knew even as he left the guard in the dust that he couldn't let him live.

He was his next target.

It's easy enough to track down a man with a daily schedule. This guard, for example, had to be in the office every day at certain times, so if Ohm hung around the building all day, he'd find him soon enough. Across the street and down a few buildings was a Starbucks with a small outside patio, so Ohm set up here for the day, a laptop and a few books open to make it look like he was working. He'd spent several hours sitting in the shade of the coffee shop sipping coffee before he saw his target. He was walking down the sidewalk towards the Starbucks, completely engrossed in a conversation he was having on his phone.

Ohm lowered his head slightly, allowing his baseball cap and sunglasses to shield his identity from the man. The guy stepped up the few steps in the Starbucks, and before he entered, he heard him say "it sucks, but I have to do it."

Slowly, Ohm got up, pressing his hand to the back of his jeans checking to feel the cold metal of his gun pressing against his lower back. It would be a short death, and Ohm could slip out before the body even hit the ground. The guard was in line, still completely oblivious to Ohm sauntering up behind him. He was about to reach into the back of jeans for his gun, when something the guard said made him froze.

"…I can't just "cancel" on my little girl, Andy, she's turning 8 and Karen can't take her tonight."

Ohm's mouth practically hit the floor at this. His hand dropped from his jeans and he moved closer, still listening.

"Can't you just get someone else to take my shift tonight?…Man fuck corporate, a dude died last night, I think they'll forgive me for wanting to spend some time with my little princess."

Ohm felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Here he was seconds away from killing this man, and now he found out he had a little daughter. This is why you never get attached to your targets, rule one of being an assassin; you learn too much about them and you start to feel sorry for them.

"Andy, just do me a solid this once, alright? I'll make it up for you. I'll bring you some cake tomorrow…sound good?" his voice turned sing-song, teasing his friend. There was a brief pause before the man let out a hearty laugh. "Thanks man — no you ain't getting the whole cake, just the left overs," he shot back, still laughing, and finally hung up the phone.

Ohm wasn't paying attention to the man in front of him anymore. He was lost in thought, trying to push what he'd just heard out of his head. Okay yeah the dude had a little girl who was having a birthday party tonight, big deal, Ohm had probably killed hundreds of people with families, this is nothing new. This is not different, just another nameless target with a sob story. Everyone has someone who will miss them. Big fucking deal.

"Hi, yes, can I get a venti caramel machiatto and two tall hot chocolates? Oh, also two of the pink cake pops," the guard was ordering at the cash register. Ohm looked up in surprised; a man his size ordering a venti caramel machiatto?

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes m'am."

"You're total is 12.45, can I get a name for the drinks?"

"Luke," the guard grinned.

Great, now Ohm's target had a sob story AND a name.

Ohm followed Luke from a distance in his car. It was easy, the guy had a white pick up truck. He could spot him on the busy street fairly well, and trailed him all the way to what was supposedly his daughter's school. He was waiting outside on the street, his car window rolled down, and Ohm was willing to bet the hot chocolate and cake pops were waiting on the passenger seat too.

Ohm had parked further down the street and around the corner, with a good view of Luke's car waiting, as well as the front of the school building. Where supposedly, Luke's child would come running out at any moment. He didn't have to wait long either as it turned out, because ten minutes later, kids started running out, shouting and laughing. Most of them were young, so it was probably an elementary school he was parked outside. Ohm watched kids dash about, looking for one that looked similar to Luke, finally finding her in the crowd. She was small, with mouse brown hair tied into braids with ribbons knotting them off. She wore a white shirt with a denim jacket over it, a pink skirt, and white leggings underneath, with slightly dirtied white sneakers. Ohm was willing to put money on those shoes being light up sneakers too. She carried a My Little Pony backpack, and was holding the hand of another little girl with olive skin and frizzy black hair, wearing matching sneakers. The two waved at Luke before rushing towards the car, their faces lighting up when Luke pushed open the passenger door revealing his gifts.

Even from this distance, Ohm could see the excitement on their faces. They were bouncing up and down, greedily munching on their cake pops while Luke threw the girls' backpacks into the back of his pick up truck before helping them both in.

The drive home was short, maybe ten minutes at max? Ohm watched the car like a hawk the whole time, careful not to get too close, but close enough he could hear the radio inside Luke's car blasting music out of the rolled down windows. The girls were shrieking along to something, and so was Luke as far as Ohm could tell, all three of them giggling.

Suddenly, the pick up truck pulled into a dead end road. Ohm didn't stop, and he didn't follow, instead rolling on past them with his head turned the other way so Luke wouldn't recognize him. He parked two houses down from the road, and jumped out, skipping across the road to the shade of a tree where he could watch.

The house was towards the end of the dead end, and the pick up truck was parked outside a small garage next to a one story typical suburban house. Luke was swinging the two backpacks out of the back of his pick up truck and onto his shoulders while the girls pranced ahead, still singing, clutching their hot chocolate in hands. Luke's girl had the house keys, and unlocked the door for the three of them to disappear inside of.

Now was going to be the tricky part. Luke lived in such a difficult area to watch, and without the cover of night for another few hours, Ohm was in trouble. He couldn't stay here — a residential neighborhood like this wouldn't take kindly to strange men hanging around. And he couldn't just roll up and park on the street because then Luke would know it was him. Ohm sighed, rubbing a hand behind his neck, finally making a decision and turning back to his car. He'd take a lap and come back later. Maybe go somewhere he didn't have to think about his target's death affectioning two small children?

Come dusk, Ohm was back, and parked his car in the same place as last time. This time, he walked into the dead end road, his eyes watching Luke's house. Lights were on, and there were a few cars parked outside which made him uneasy. This must be the birthday party he'd heard Luke tell Andy about. When he got closer, he could hear the sounds of chatter and music being played. Ohm surveyed the house — a small porch with three steps leading up from a concrete path. To the right was the driveway and the garage, a small flower patch with some dinosaurs and barbies mixed in hugged the wall were the garage and house met. To the left of the porch was the corner of the house, and a large wooden gate barring him access. Ohm darted to the gate, noticing he was just barely tall enough to look over the edge of it. When he did, he noticed a bay window looking into the house, or more specifically into a kitchen then through to a living room, where Luke was sat on the floor with some of the other kids. He hair was a wild mess of ribbons and elastic bands, while his face was covered with pink blush, pink lipstick, and blue eye shadow. His daughter was sat next to him, while another girl and a boy Ohm didn't recognize hung around them, all of them with controllers in their hands busily playing a game.

He had the shot. Ohm could feel the cold metal of his silence pistol pressing against his lower back. One bullet was all he needed, and the guy would be dead. He'd be gone before the cops showed up, no one would see him, and no other fatalities. A clean kill.

But Ohm couldn't do it. He saw Luke's little girl grinning, how that pink lipstick on her lips was stuck her big front teeth, how a little bit of icing was on the front of her dress. She grinned up at her dad, who looked back at her with so much love and happiness it made Ohm's heart ache.

Then Luke got up. He had his hand on his front pocket, and Ohm realized he was pressing his hand onto his phone. He said something to the kids before exiting the room, and then Ohm realized where he was going. He made a mad dash to Luke's car, slipping behind it just as the man opened the front door onto the patio. Ohm's heart was racing, and he took several long breaths, before moving from his exposed spot behind the car to its nose, and peaking over it. Luke was sitting on the front steps of his house, phone pressed to ear, and look on his face Ohm could not read.

"Yeah, there's a party going on right now. A lot of the kids in her class arrived, she blew out her candles and opened her presents — where did you get that dress from? It looks expensive…Oh, Gabe, right," Luke ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know you guys were still together…"

Ohm could feel his stomach shifting uncomfortably. He knew who Karen was now, and he could feel his heart ache in sympathy for the man.

"No I didn't mean it like that, Karen, I just…well yeah of course I don't like the guy, you left me for him…I'm not making this about me…I'm sorry Karen…Anyway, it was a nice gift, you can tell Gabe she loved it…No I'm not letting her wear it now, she's ruined her princess dress with icing, I didn't want her to ruin her fancy new dress either," Luke attempted a laugh, shifting his position on the steps, allowing a long silence to fall. He looked tired, very tired, and his index and thumb on his left hand were rubbing together, the telltale sign of an ex-smoker.

"You know, Bella wishes you were here. She said that, I'm not joking, she said she wished mommy was here — what did I say? I said she'll be home soon with even more gifts for you…" Luke was silent again. "When are you coming back?…No, no, I can handle Bella, I just wanna know so I can figure out work ahead of time…Well I can't leave her alone at night, and — you know night shift guard duty doesn't pay very well, even at that place. I can't afford a baby sitter every night…"

Ohm wrested his head against the car, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't let him go, he'd seen his face and would tell the police soon enough. Ohm's very existence was at stake here, he had to take that shot. But for some reason, Ohm just couldn't make his hand move to the back of his jeans and retrieve the gun.

"Anyway, whenever you get back, let me know. I might be able to bring Bella to the airport to see you two, she'd like that. She does miss her mom a lot…" silence, Luke took the opportunity to stretch, and Ohm could see his desperation to wrap up the call.

"Okay, we'll speak soon. I'll give a kiss to Bella from you…Okay, good bye."

Luke hung up, but didn't move, allow his head to droop for several long seconds. Silence, nothing but the distant sounds of cars and crickets was heard. Ohm couldn't tell if Luke was crying or not, but he could feel his own tears pricking at the sides of his eyes in sympathy for him. This poor man, and he was going to kill him.

Slowly, Ohm pushed himself up from the car, and walked around the back of it, seeing Luke still sitting on the steps, head hung. He looked up, feeling Ohm's eyes on him, and his own widened.

"You…" Luke recognized Ohm straight away, and he stood, glancing behind trying to think if he could run or not, but he didn't.

Ohm sighed, kicking the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, frowning.

Ohm bit his lip, looking away, as he pulled out his gun from the back of his jeans. There was a long pause, and without even looking at him Ohm knew Luke was scared. Instead, Ohm tucked it back into his jeans, looking back at the man.

"…it's because I saw you, isn't it?"

Ohm nodded.

Luke looked away, then back at him. "So, why didn't you kill me?"

Ohm sighed, biting his lip again before looking up at him. "You're too nice. I make it a point to never get to know any of my targets, but you were different. You weren't supposed to be a target. I fucked up and got to know you, and now I can't. Go inside and tell Bella you love her, and that you'll always be there for her."

"Thanks to you," Luke added, his face emotionless, but somehow putting so much meaning into those words.

Ohm grinned slightly, a small snort escaping. "Have a good night and have a good life, Luke. I hope I'll never have to see you again."

"No offense," Luke said, making Ohm look up, "but same, dude," his eyes twinkled as he spoke, and he broke into a small chuckle. Ohm giggled too, nodding at Luke before turning away and walking back to his car.


	2. RQ - Enjoy Yourself!

**(((SMUT WARNING)))**

Luke loved Disneyland if he was being completely honest. He knew it was strange for a guy who looked like him to be so into the fairy princess scene, but he couldn't help himself. It was a magical place, and he could happily spend all day here, which it looked like he was going to. He was supposed to meet his friend Jonathan at the park for a day out, but of course he wasn't getting a response was he? Luke was outside the ice-cream shop on Main Street, his attention torn between scrolling through twitter, waiting for a response from his flaky friend, and people watching. Disneyland attracted a pretty crowd, especially during the summers.

With a sigh, Luke swallowed the last bit of ice-cream cone before tossing the used napkins in the trash. He stepped out onto the street, slipping his phone in his front pocket, wondering where to go first. He was thinking Space Mountain, since getting a fast pass there would mean he could get on the ride later.

Through the crowd, Luke could make out the figure of a tall slender man with brown hair in a gray hoodie. Even from the back, Luke knew it was Jonathan. Grinning, Luke slipped through the crowd until he was right behind his friend. He was on his phone, probably about to text him asking where Luke was. Luke struck, placing both his hands on his friend's ass and squeezing. Not hard, but enough to make his friend jump in surprise.

"Took you long enough, where the hell were you? Sucking dick in the parking lot?" Luke chuckled, slapping his friend's ass for good measure. He was grinning, expecting Jonathan to turn around and laugh that signature laugh before the two of them bounded off to get Space Mountain fast passes. But he turned, and Luke felt his stomach drop.

"Um…hi?" the stranger said, color rising in his cheeks as his eyes glanced away and down. His gray eyes flicked momentarily up to Luke's then away again as he managed a light chuckle, trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

Silence fell, both of them turning bright red. Luke could feel his blush spreading from his cheeks to across his nose and up his ears. People passed by them, giving the two a glance of confusion before carrying on. To Luke, they might as well be laughing out loud with their fingers pointed directly at him.

"…shit," Luke finally managed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I thought you were—um—a friend of mine?"

"You grab your friend's ass a lot?"

"Nah, it's um, it's just this stupid joke we…um…we do…" Luke laughed, unsure of whether he was laughing out of sheer embarrassment or from the joke. Silence fell again and Luke swallowed hard.

"Well, um, I'm sorry for uh—grabbing your ass. You got a good ass by the way—" Luke squeezed his eyes shut, cursing at himself for saying that. As if complimenting the guy was going to make anything better right now.

The stranger chuckled, his blush deepening as he rubbed his arm. Luke caught that, feeling a little bit of his confidence return. It was just enough for him to muster the courage to stick out his hand.

"My name is Luke. Sorry again," he apologized, trying to smile. He could feel how forced it was, but noted with relief the stranger was smiling. Clearly whatever Luke was doing was endearing to this guy, because he took his hand, smiling too.

"Ryan. Nice to meet you Luke." His grip was strong, and left the impression of his skin on Luke's hand as he released his grip. Ryan looked around them, letting out a small puff of air. "You waiting on someone?"

"Yeah. Flaky friend of mine flaked again," Luke explained, rolling his eyes and glancing over his shoulder to prove his point. Ryan giggled, and Luke turned back, grinning. "You?"

"I'm just here to enjoy the park honestly," Ryan explained sheepishly, glancing to the floor. He looked up, an idea in his eyes that quickly turned into shyness. "This may be weird, but, I'm going to Space Mountain right now to grab a fast pass. You…wanna…maybe join…me?"

Luke blinked, registering what the guy was saying. Before he could open his mouth, his phone buzzed. He glanced down, feeling Ryan's eyes move with him too as Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Jonathan: "Hey man sorry I just woke up. I can run over there in about forty if you wanna wait around."

"If you don't, that's totally fine," Ryan covered himself, his words rushing out. "I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to."

Luke looked up at Ryan as he spoke, already knowing his answer. He grinned, looking down at the phone and typing a quick response: "Don't worry Del. Stay in bed." Luke slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked up at Ryan.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Luke grinned. Ryan smiled back, chuckling lightly as he nodded towards Space Mountain. Luke followed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back slightly so he didn't have to shout over little children.

"Besides, I think I owe you for randomly grabbing your ass."

Ryan chuckled, leaning back slightly so he could speak slightly lower. "Pay me back by being my date to Disneyland."

Their plan was simple. Luke had been to Disneyland enough times to know all the rides by heart, as well as their estimated weight times at every point in the day. First you go to Space Mountain for fast passes, then either Indiana Jones — because that was a long wait on it's own — or Pirates of the Caribbean and then Haunted Mansion. Ryan made the call for Indiana Jones, and it was when the two were standing in line asking each other questions about one another that Luke learned how often Ryan went to Disneyland.

"Three times?" Luke shouted with astonishment. Ryan near choked on churro in his hand, wiping away some of the cinnamon before nodding, shaking from laughter. Luke was perplexed. He just starred at his new friend, completely oblivious to the glances he was getting from others waiting in line. They were inside the Indiana Jone's Temple, and Luke's voice had carried all along the line.

"You've only been to Disneyland three times?" Luke repeated. He took a bite out of his churro angrily before coming back at Ryan. "Ryan, serious question, do you not know what real happiness is?"

Ryan laughed. Luke grinned at the laugh; it wasn't quite the infectious quality Jonathan had, but damn it had a way of making him smile. Ryan spluttered out "it's a ways away from me. I don't live in LA and I don't live in Florida."

"I don't live here or in Florida either, but that doesn't stop me," Luke shot back, laughing.

"Okay, why do you come back so often then?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms.

Luke squinted a second, then looked back at Ryan. "Is that your question to me?"

"Yeah, why Disneyland?"

Luke pursed his lips, thinking for a while before answering. "I've always had good experiences here. Like, this was the first family vacation spot I remember. I traveled out with my ex a few times and I said I loved her during the fireworks show. I came here with the friends I met over YouTube for the first time here. To me, Disneyland is just where all of my fondest memories have been, and I've always come away from here happy."

Luke looked back at Ryan to see him with a raised eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, he swung playfully at the guy, making them both crack up.

"Didn't take you for the sappy, princess loving kinda guy," Ryan edged, making Luke snort as he chopped on his churro again. "You're ex…I'm sorry to make you remember that."

"Don't be," Luke replied, shrugging. "We're two years broken up, so there's no reason to regret anything really. Just, drifted apart really, nothing to really explain it." No way Luke was going to explain they'd broken up because he'd found out he was attracted to both girls and guys, not to someone he'd just met today.

Ryan nodded, taking another bite of his churro, thinking. He looked up at Luke, a wicked glint in his eyes that made Luke's stomach flip slightly.

"If you've always had good experiences here, you better make sure I have one," Ryan teased, glancing to his right as they neared the front of the line. He practically swallowed the remaining half of his churro in one bite, seeing the ride's workers look at him disapprovingly with food in his hand. Luke did the same, chopping down the rest of his before responding to Ryan's comment.

"You'll enjoy yourself. After all, I'm a professional at enjoying yourself at Disneyland."

After Indiana Jones, Luke dragged Ryan through Pirate of the Caribbean and the Haunted Mansion before the two made tracks towards Space Mountain. Their fast past tickets were accepted and they raced each other to the front of that line, all the while getting shouted out by ride attendants.

Once they'd come off the ride, the two sat down in the Redd Rocket's Pizza Port with large slices of cheese pizza. Luke's feet were beginning to ache, but he'd planned for this, that's why they'd sat down for lunch when they did.

"Why did we have to wait so long for food?" Ryan moaned, grinning across the table at Luke he was busy trying to take a bite of pizza without long ropes of cheese interfering.

"Look how empty it is right now," Luke pointed around. "You eat later so you can do more, then have a quick meal without spending an hour and a half looking for a seat."

Ryan thought about this before nodding, lifting up his pizza to take a bite.

"Who were you waiting for originally?" Luke asked suddenly, looking up at Ryan. The other man blinked, chewing his food then quickly swallowing before answering.

"Honestly?"

"No I want you to lie to me," Luke joked, the two sharing a grin before Ryan continued.

"I was meeting up with this guy I'd been on a few dates with. Nothing serious," he quickly added, "just one or two dates."

"So, this guy you'd been out with invites you to Disneyland, and…?"

"Well, I came but there was just no sign of him." Ryan pulled his phone, flashing an empty screen at Luke before continuing. "I texted him while we were in line for Indiana Jones, and again in Haunted Mansion. No replies."

Luke blinked, watching Ryan blush again, his eyes fluttering to and away from Luke's. "Bet you didn't take me for that kinda guy, huh?"

Luke frowned. "What you mean?"

"It's not something people expect me to be? I don't know. And I feel kinda bad dumping this on you…sounds like I'm using you as a revenge date or something."

Luke laughed, partly at Ryan's joke and partly from Ryan's assumption. "Ryan, dude, it's okay if you're gay, bi, whatever. To be completely honest, I'm bi. It's actually why my ex and I broke up, because I found out I liked guys."

Ryan blinked, stunned by the revelation, then smirked. "Would explain why you grabbed my ass then."

The two laughed friendly, but Luke caught the look Ryan slipped him. It was a low-lidded glance, charged look where he wondered what Luke looked like without his clothes on. Luke in honestly was wondering that too, but the two sat quietly for a bit, eating their food, perfectly okay with the fact that their random encounter, was now without question a date.

After lunch they trailed across the park to Splash Mountain, got fast passes, then went on some of the kiddie rides, like Finding Nemo and It's A Small World. Then, Luke took Ryan to the Matterhorn. Ryan screamed when he saw the yeti at first, but reported afterwards how much he loved the ride, and how much his ass hurt.

"And I don't complain about a sore ass often," Ryan joked, making Luke splutter and laugh at the same time. Up next was Splash Mountain, however, and Ryan noticeably hung back a bit after watching the drop.

"Here, take the back," Luke offered, pointing to the very back of the log. "You get less splash there since everyone in front of you takes it."

Ryan choked a little, but squeezed out a tiny "that's what she said" before brushing off Luke's suggestion and taking the seat in front of the back. Luke raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'm not afraid to get a little wet," he responded, jerking his head back indicating for Luke to sit down behind him.

Luke smirked, climbing in behind Ryan before leaning forward and whispering next to his ear "that's what she said," making the latter giggle.

With a sudden jerk, the log was released and began drifting down rapid water-way, bumping the passengers in them. Luke was jerked sideways into Ryan, their faces pressing together. Luke pulled back, feeling color tinting his cheeks yet again. It was a clumsy mistake, there was no need to feel guilty for it, Luke couldn't have controlled that. The ghost of Ryan's cheek up against his was slightly haunting though, a whisper making the hairs on his chin stand up.

Jerked out of his daydream, the first small drop dipped their log down, causing several screams from the people ahead of them, and making Luke chuckle. Then, through the darkness, Luke saw a hand reaching around behind Ryan's chair. Luke slowly reached his hand over, their finger tips brushing each other once before Ryan's hand gripped his, hard. Leaning forward again, Luke could see how tense Ryan was.

"You good?"

"Yeah…I'm just…uh…" Ryan stammered, squeezing his hand even tighter as they passed by one of the large animatronic statues. Luke squeezed his friend's hand, all of sudden feeling a wave guilt hit him.

"I'm sorry Ryan. It'll be over soon, don't worry."

"That's the thing…" Ryan started, turning in his seat so he could side eye Luke. "I know what's AT the end. And I don't know if I want to do it."

"You can do this," Luke encouraged, his other hand instinctively reaching around the other side of Ryan's chair and rubbing his left arm comfortingly. "The scary part of this ride is the anticipation — and the blatant racism, but that's another thing," Ryan snorted at this, and Luke smiled, happy he could make him laugh, "You know whats coming, but you still got on, you're still riding it, and you'll make it off at the other end," Luke finished, gripping his friend's left arm tightly. "And I'm here, you don't need to worry. I told you I'm the master at enjoying yourself at Disneyland, and I wouldn't take you somewhere I didn't think you could do, promise."

Another drop, their log dipped, and Luke was pushed forward into Ryan's chair and side of face again, but he didn't blush this time. His nose pressed against Ryan's cheek bones, his forehead against Ryan's, and then they were separate again, and Ryan's skin nothing but a whisper on Luke's.

Ryan didn't respond with anything, he just held on tightly to Luke's hand the rest of the ride, even when the drop happened, he held Luke's hand. It wasn't until after the ride, when Luke helped Ryan off the log and the two made it outside the ride, that Ryan flung his arms around Luke's neck and hugged him tightly. Luke was startled at first, but hugged him back, loving how long and how tightly the other man held him.

"Thank you for dealing with me," he apologized, trying to make light of his reaction.

"Deal with you?" Luke questioned, pulling back slightly to look at him. "Ryan, you've been nothing but fun all day. You made my bad day great. I should be saying thank you for dealing with me all day. I'd love to "deal with you" again, if you wanted to that is…" Luke paused, realizing what he'd just said, his cheeks turning pink again involuntarily. "I mean—"

But Ryan's lips were on his before Luke could finish that sentence. He was warm, his lips so soft against Luke's. It was only a momentary kiss, but when Ryan pulled back and Luke opened his eyes, it felt like years.

"That's what she said," Ryan muttered, smirking at Luke before taking his hand and pulling of away. "Where next?"

The fireworks had been magical, and although it was a pain to get on the train back to the parking lot the two made it. Luke offered to walk Ryan to his car, which Ryan took gratefully. The parking lot was a nightmare, and everyone was trying to get out at once, so with a grin, Ryan pulled Luke into the backseat of his Sedan, closing the door behind them.

Luke didn't need an invitation, he was on Ryan the moment the door closed, pulling Ryan onto his lap and kissing him hard, his hands everywhere on the man. Ryan's hands traveled from Luke's face up into his hair, then one down to his waist band and up his shirt. In response, Luke's hands slipped down underneath Ryan's boxers, gripping his ass tightly, coaxing a slight gasp from the man.

"I've been wanting to do that ALL day," Luke growled, pulling out one hand and smacking Ryan's ass before moving them both to the front of his jeans. Luke unzipped Ryan's jeans, pulling them down just enough to expose his ass and allow his dick to pop out from the waist band of his underwear. Luke worked his length with his hand slowly, grinning as Ryan's back arched and he leaned back, grinding his hips into Luke's crotch as he moaned.

Luke undid his own jeans, Ryan helping him pull them down enough to expose his dick before slipping between his legs and taking all or Luke's penis in his mouth. Now it was Luke's turn to moan, gritting his teeth and running his hand through Ryan's hair. Fuck he was good, deep throating is dick with nearly every bob of his head. As he pulled, a trail of saliva connected Ryan's tongue to Luke's dick, but it was quickly broken by Ryan turning around to reach into the glove compartment in the passenger seat. While he was turned around, Luke jumped forward, grabbing Ryan's ass and, spitting on his fingers, slid one inside him. Ryan squeaked, clamping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning louder, looking behind him as Luke slid his finger in and out. Ryan made another move to grab lube out of glove compartment, but Luke slid a second finger in and Ryan shoved his fist in his mouth. Luke's dick was twitching, aching to feel that perfect ass ride him, so he slid his fingers out, allowing Ryan to grab the bottle. He rubbed the slipper stuff all over Luke's dick while Luke rubbed some of his own around and into Ryan's ass, both of them breathing heavily into the other's shoulders.

Finally, Luke couldn't take it anymore, pulling his fingers out and pushing his dick in instead. Ryan's back arched again and he moaned low and long before sinking his teeth into Luke's shoulder, then taking over as he bounced fast on Luke's dick. Luke was seeing stars he felt so good, his hands limp on Ryan's sides and the latter moved himself up and down on Luke, but not for long. Luke gripped Ryan's sides tightly, taking over control again, and ramming his hips up and into him even faster. Ryan cried quietly with each impact, jolting both of them slightly, his fingernails leaving marks on the leather seat and on Luke's skin. Ryan's hand trailed down between them, jerking off his own dick with ferocity Luke knew he was close to cumming.

As if on cue, Ryan screamed, burying his face in Luke's shoulder to muffle the sound as he spurted long thick ropes of semen all over his and Luke's stomachs. But Luke wasn't done yet, in fact thrusting even harder into Ryan while Ryan gripped the leather seat, ramming himself down onto Luke's dick even harder, whispering into his ear the whole time. It was all too much, and before Luke could stop himself, he was cumming deep inside of Ryan's asshole. Ryan moaned as he felt himself filled, and Luke roared into Ryan's shoulder, muffling the sounds of him cumming. They were silent, panting and sweaty, cum covering both of them.

"Well," Ryan managed, swallowing in between breaths. "I think I enjoyed myself at Disneyland today. We should do this again sometime."

Luke growled a laugh, moving his head from Ryan's shoulder. "We can do this again anytime you want baby."


End file.
